vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MAIDLOID/@comment-53539-20180920131508
Okay guys, listen, before you post how "innocent" or "cute" these girls are, this is a message to you; Don't At least, not with a naïve innocence about your comments. While they are designed to look cute, the thing their designed for is to be cute to be a fetish or sex doll for projects for horny people to jerk off to. You really want to post something about them? Fine, but think about what their designed for. Their not like Miku for example wherein she can be a innocent virgin one minute and a slutty pop idol the next, their only designed for 1 purpose and 1 only. This page was our first 18+ page (though we forgot to add that). Their not for kids, their not innocent. As I just wrote in another comment, the new girl has two bits of metal and a metal thong protecting the delicate areas and act as a sort of censorship. The original character is a maid fetish character. Both have boobs that could rule the universe if they bounce them together to create combustion. Thats how they are. Be careful also admitting things like you look up art of them, listen to their songs, etc, because your basically admitting you visit dubious sites, no big deal as almost every teenage boy likely does... And a few girls. But there is a difference between doing it and announcing to the world you do. I've been on the net long enough to know you shouldn't be so careless about these things, as these girls incite all 18+ issues at times such as adultery, rape, etc, and this can get a bit dodgy. Even in Japan, they DO have this fine line between how far a character can go, and these two already cross that line. Remember that just the suggestion that a voice actor for a popular Otaku game having done 18+ voice overs, can send the games fans to sabotage stores with that characters merch in. So these girls, are not in the same category of approach as the likes of Miku and co. And while, yes Miku can be as mentioned a slutty character, the difference is by default she is not and that matter more. I'm posting this because this is getting silly, even with the 18+ on the page, I feel people are having a little bit of a naïve approach and forgetting these girls cover lots of hot topics that could be very far from innocent. So when you speak about how "innocent" Acme Iku is, just remember her samples are basically orgasm sounds and she is still bit so someone can jack off to this stuff. There is nothing innocence about it. :-/ As I've mentioned in the past, I've been on the net long enough not to care about this stuff and I'm not out to go against it, if its your thing its your thing. I've only drawn a line at the under 16s. In sort, if I see a naked Luka picture I'll turn a blind eye to it, but Len or Rin, not a chance, that stuffs getting reported as thats paedophiliac and thats when I am against it. But I also know it goes on and I also know young teens are rather horny due to all those puberty related hormones, so are not innocent. Its just there is a difference between that and actually enganging in things. Long story short; I'm not breaking anyone's fun here, if you like them as the 18+ characters they are thats fine; this isn't aimed at you, its aimed at everyone else aren't getting it.